If you can't beat 'em, join 'em
by 3DBABE1999
Summary: SPOILERS for Season 9 Finale. All other WARNINGS inside.. "He turns away from the mirror with a silent vow to avoid all mirrors in the future, because he likes what he sees, less and less, every time he looks into one, here recently. "


|"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em."|

A/N: WARNINGS: SPOILERS for Season 9 Finale, everyone who's seen it will get the title, everyone who hasn't seen it yet, run now while you still can, because, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW, it hurts… Just… It seriously, seriously HURTS, you really need to see the Episode first before you look at ANYTHING that might spoil it for you because… I can't even… there are no words, trust me… Most people who's seen it will probably tell you the same thing, because they get it, for once, refuse any and all things SPOILERY because you really, cannot know the extent of which your heart will be damaged by a simple image (and if you haven't seen the Episode but HAVE seen certain "giff's", (You all who've seen the Episode know the one.) and are thinking "That's fake… That didn't REALLY happen."… Trust me, it's NOT fake and… Yes, it really DID happen… So very, very sorry. (Told you it would be damaging (HEARTBREAKING) if you found out certain things before seeing the Episode.)…

If you're still reading then that means you must have seen the Episode…

Okay.. And.. BLANKET WARNING for anything and everything that might be considered as Triggering or Offensive, because it's me and I'm insane and I never know where something is going till it gets there… I will also probably be out of control and posting various new stories about The Season 9 Finale and all of the possible 'Aftermaths' that I honestly believe MIGHT follow…

ANYWAY… Onto the story… And as ALWAYS, please enjoy and review… Reviews equal carrots and my super cute baby plot bunnies need something to eat…

This takes place after Dean opened his eyes at the end of the Season 9 Finale..

~0~

When he wakes up the first thing he feels is anger…

DAMN IT! He had told Sam to leave it alone, to let him stay dead!

But then he catches sight of a very smug Crowley who's standing beside a mirror. And as he gets closer he sees his reflection and knows…

Sam had nothing to do with this… Or at least had nothing to do with the fact that he was now sporting his very own set of free 'Transitions Lenses' (well, not exactly free, considering all the ways he's EARNED them), they're pure and foul Obsidian when he sees them, but they quickly transition back to their normal (HUMAN) green as if they're reflexively controlled by his revulsion at seeing them.

"It was The Mark." Crowley states sounding actually solemn as he gives a seemingly sympathetic shake of his head.

"Well, ain't that a bitch." Dean growls in frustration as he turns away from the mirror with a silent vow to avoid all mirrors in the future, because he likes what he sees, less and less, every time he looks into one, here recently.

"It doesn't have to be." Crowley says with a shrug.

"Meaning?"

"Well, you know how that old saying goes?… If you can't beat 'em, join 'em…"

Dean raises an eyebrow in reply to that… Because, no matter how much it goes against everything he stands for, everything he IS… (No… **Stood** for… **Was**… (Past tense, because everything's different now)..)… It actually makes sense…

~0~

When Sam sees him, he's as honest as a demon can be and says that The Mark brought him back, but he leaves out the fact that it brought him back with a few 'additions' and ultra-cool set of interchangeable eyes. Sam runs the usual tests on him- and because Dean's not a regular run of the mill demon, he passes all of them, and after Dean passes each test, Sam is clearly overjoyed at having Dean back and he wraps him up in a tight hug and cries… Dean would cry too, but he just doesn't FEEL it the way he knows he should, but he hugs back just as tightly and lets his little brother get it all out…

And if his eyes have flashed black and there's an evil little grin on his face as he comforts his kid brother?... Well, that's okay, because there's no one to see it… No one to give Sam a heads up that his big brother might not exactly be playing for the same team anymore.. No one to warn him that his big brother might just be looking to recruit him over to the Dark Side too. Sam won't know until he KNOWS…

"Are you hungry, want a beer?.." Sam's rambling as he flies into Mother Hen mode and Dean says "Beer sounds awesome right now."

"Coming back from the dead is thirsty work." He quips and Sam, the big naïvely trusting lug that he is, grins, dimples and all, then rolls his eyes in fond annoyance and goes and grabs them both a beer.

They sit in companionable silence for a few seconds before Dean asks "So, any news from Cass?"

"None so far.".. Sam replied with a shrug as he got up from the table..

"Dude, where ya goin?" Dean asks innocently as if he hadn't used his new mojo to make Sam feel a suddenly urgent need to take a piss (And he knows that he should feel grossed out by the fact that his mojo, that his ANYTHING had messed around with his little brother's insides… But he really doesn't.).

"Bathroom… Why, want me to draw you a picture when I get out?"

"Not in that medium, but thanks." Dean replies with sarcastic wit.

Once Sam is out of sight, Dean takes his thumbnail and makes a shallow, but still heavily bleeding nick on the inside of his wrist and lets a few drops of his crimson colored, demonic taint flow into his brother's open beer.

Sam will be pissed if he figures it out. But it won't take much to get Sam hooked and once Sam's hooked enough, it won't take much to bring him over to his side of the fence.

If he's gonna bugger off and go howl at the moon like Crowley suggested, there's no one else in the entire Universe other than Sam that he'd rather have by his side..

TBC..

~0~

A/N: I have a recurring thought going on in my head, same loop yet infinite possibilities for different 'stories' and 'endings', like what happened to Sam in "Mystery Spot." (except the loop isn't always EXACTLY the same for me, but it does always start the same.), Dean snapping his eyes open at the end of The Season 9 Finale is like the sudden blaring of "Heat of the moment." signaling that the loop will start again and will end again, yet the story between beginning and end might turn out differently while also being very similar to the other possible outcomes… If that makes any sense..

I just have LOTS of ideas about where things MIGHT go and I want to get them out there before someone beats me to it or before I get possibly (subtly) Kripke'd …

IF any of the Supernatural Writers ever do read my stuff… I am BEGGING you guys PLEASE.. You guys have GOT to give us (REAL) fans some REAL resolution to a lot of things for a change and stop sweeping the issues at hand under the rug and ignoring them only to have the Characters communicate absolutely nothing that will actually put them on the same page as one another (Like with what happened with Sam… Sam NEVER said that he'd be okay with Dean dying, he said that if the situation had been reversed that he would not have done 'The Same Thing' to save Dean that Dean did to save him (I.E. would not have enabled and encouraged some angel he didn't even know to trick consent from his brother then forcefully shove himself into his brother's unconscious and vulnerable body then also enable and encourage that angel to continuously wipe his brothers memory so that his brother would never figure out that he was possessed and would never be able to revoke his ill-gotten, misused consent, thus taking away his brother's control over his own body as well as his ability to say 'No.", which would have been tantamount to drugging his brother, holding him down and letting that angel rape him over and over again (And THAT'S, WITHOUT, involving enabling and encouraging CROWLEY to possess his brother as well.)… Sorry, but that's exactly what Dean would have considered it IF it HAD been him in Sam's situation… And does ANYONE think that DEAN would have forgiven SAM if Sam ever did something like THAT to HIM?!... Uh, NO!...), yet when Dean asked "What happened to you being okay with this?" (as in "Me dying.") The REAL, issues at hand got swept under the rug, Sam lost his voice once again and another little piece of his Character was ripped away as he replies "I lied."… No.. No… You DID NOT 'lie', Sam… Because you NEVER said that you'd be okay with Dean dying.."…. Dean was putting words in Sam's mouth… Just like he did when HE said, that Sam was basically saying, they weren't brothers anymore… BUT… That is NOT what Sam had said… Sam had said that there was something 'broken' between them as brothers and to get back the relationship they used to have that, that 'something broken' needed to be fixed, but until then, they could continue hunting together as 'just partners' (Because they BOTH need to learn how to be 'Professionally Detached' just like a member of the COASTGUARD, a cop, a firefighter or a doctor has to learn how to be 'Professionally Detached' for the event of a situation where they might have no choice but to deal or work, with/on family members and loved ones and how to deal with a situation where they might actually have no choice but to, arrest someone they love or are related to, save someone ELSE before they save someone they love or are related to, allow someone they love or are related to, to die because THEY cannot save them.. I.E. a member of the COASTGUARD who goes out to save someone from a sinking boat only to find that the people onboard are his mom and dad (It's too late to have someone else come in to do the rescue so the member of the COASTGUARD has to do the rescue.), the sea is raging, the sinking boat is getting tossed about in the waves, the helicopter can only stay in the air for as long as the fuel supply will allow and the wind is becoming turbulent so the helicopter pilot may have no choice but to pull out of the rescue. The member of the Coastguard whose parents are onboard the boat tries for the rescue anyway, the boat gets slammed by a wave and both his parents are washed out to sea but he is still tethered to the chopper… As a son, he's going to want to try to save them again, no matter how slim the possibilities are of him actually catching sight of either of his parents in the stormy sea, no matter how low on fuel the helicopter is getting… But as a member of the Coastguard he KNOWS that there is nothing that he can do to save his parents now… So he has to remain Professionally Detached until the helicopter can get him back to land where he can safely loose his crap without possibly endangering anyone else's life as well as receive whatever counseling and time off he might need to help him heal from his devastatingly tragic loss… Or a doctor might have no choice but to do a simple appendectomy on his own brother, yet something goes wrong and his brother's heart stops and because his brother has a signed and notarized D.N.R. floating around in his medical files, the doctor has to stand by and do nothing as his brother dies even though he knows he could save him, because now that his brother's heart has stopped the D.N.R. legally keeps him from defibrillating his brother's heart back into rhythm.. (or in at least SOME states it would… In other states the laws concerning D.N.R's might be different.. But I doubt it.)… But… NEVER did Sam say that they were no longer brothers.. I think he was just saying that they needed to draw a line between work and family, so that WORK would no longer rip their FAMILY apart… and… NEVER… NEVER, EVER, did Sam say that he did not love Dean or that he would just stand by and let Dean die even when he could save him (I think that Sam would love Dean enough to let Dean go, IF Sam knew for a fact that Dean was actually in his right mind and still actually ready to 'let go' (and not as in 'suicide' type of ready let go, but as in dying anyway from something that his body isn't strong enough to fight, type of ready to let go) AND… ONLY if he knew for a FACT that Dean was going to Heaven… I think that's the ONLY way Sam would ever be 'okay' with Dean 'letting' Dean die… ANYWAY… Enough of my rant on that.. Sorry, I just needed to get it out there and I apologize to anyone, that I might have offended with the points made in this rant…..)


End file.
